


Old Tapes, New Memories

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, i just really wanted to write team emperor as kids, thats it. thats almost the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Summary: Emperor, Pearl, And the entirety of Team New-Per  are cleaning out the attic of  the Houzakis mansion.  They would have gotten the servants to do it, but it was their day off. While doing so, they come across a old camera recorder and decide to watch what's on it.
Relationships: Team Emperor (Splatoon), Team New-Per (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Old Tapes, New Memories

"Hey! Look what I found!"

Pearl called out. Emperor, Prince, N-Pacer, Eging Jr., and Laceless turned around from the boxes which they were unpacking and deciding what to throw and what to keep. Pearl was holding a old camera recorder. 

N-Pacer: A camera recorder, huh?

Laceless: I wonder what's on it...

Eging Jr.: Hey! We should totally watch the videos on there! 

Pearl: Sure.

Emperor: I don't see why not.

Prince: Okay!

They pulled over a mini television, grabbed a cable to attach the camera to the television, and plugged in the camera. Then, they chose a video to watch.

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

_On the screen they saw what seemed to be N-Pacer except as a kid wearing a really oversized sunhat, a white t-shirt, blue denim overalls, holding a hello kitty notebook. in the backround there were curtains that were made out of tissue paper. Then, the young N-Pacer began to speak._

_Young N-Pacer: Lwong, Long ago, thwere was a land cawlled Mista- Mistaopi- Emwperor's big sister! How do i read this?_

_The camera faced the ground and moved, it seemed that Pearl was the one recording. Then, the younger Pearl spoke._

_Young Pearl: It's Mistatopia!_

_Young N-Pacer: Misssoparhea?_

_Young Pearl: No! Okay, say "Mista"_

_Young N-Pacer: Missa!_

_Young Pearl: No! Okay, just- Just say the land is called "Pizza" Okay?_

_Young N-Pacer: Okay!_

_The camera faced the younger N-Pacer again._

_Young N-Pacer: Thwere was a land called Pizza! A-And, there was a king and his daughter, thwe pricenesses!_

_Young Pearl: No! It's, "Princess"_

_Young N-Pacer: Priceless?_

_Young Pearl: No- You know what? Yeah. It's priceless._

_It was audible in her voice that she had mostly given up on correcting the younger N-Pacer in her grammar errors._

_Young N-Pacer: Okwa- Okay! So, as all pricelesses do in fairytales, they lock themselves inside of a tower and wait for a drwagon to escape on!_

_Young Pearl: Th-That's not- Nevermind, continue._

_The younger N-Pacer pulled aside the tissue paper curtains to reveal a cardboard box with one side cut off so you could get in from the back, and in the front there was a "window" which was really just a hole cut inside the box with black marker drawn around it to make it look like a window. Inside the box was a younger Laceless dressed in a blue t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, beige-y brown pants, and on top was a dollar store quality pink tutu. He also wore a dollar store quality tiara._

_Young Pearl: Who is he again?_

_A voice that sounded like a younger Emperor spoke up from the background._

_Young Emperor: That's the gawrdener's son! He had to bring him here becwause he cowuldn't find a babysitter._

_Young Pearl: Oh, okay!_

_The younger N-Pacer began to speak yet again,_

_Young N-Pacer: The priceless whatded-_

_Young Pearl: Waited._

_Young N-Pacer: Waited for a drawgon to come. It toowk weeks and weeks, howrs and hours, but finally, a dragon cawme!_

_What seemed to be a younger Prince crawled onto the screen and he wore a yellow dragon pajama onesie. What sounded like a younger Eging Jr. whispered from the background._

_Young Eging Jr.: Kay! Now you gotta make growling noises so they know you'ra drawgon!_

_The young Prince made a confused growl, and then young Eging responded._

_Young Eging Jr.: Yweah! Just like that!_

_Young Prince continued to growl as young N-Pacer spoke._

_Young N-Pacer: The drawgon spoke in dragon lawinguage that; He was just a bawby drawgon and wasn't strowng enough to carry her. The priceless waved goodbye as the drawgon flew away._

_But young Prince kept on growling and young Laceless just stood there._

_Young N-Pacer: I Said, the priceless waved goodbye as the drawgon flew away!_

_Young Pearl: Prince! Stop growling. Laceless! Copy how my hand moves!_

_The camera tilted to the side and by the slight vibrating, it was clear that back then Pearl was not strong enough to hold the camera in only one hand for long without struggling. But now young Laceless was waving his hand, and after a few moments he put it down. The camera was no longer titling and the vibrating had stopped. She was holding the camera with two hands now. Young Emperor came and took Prince away from the camera's view. He wore a orange dragon pajama onesie. It seemed like he might be next but then young Eging crawled into the camera's view wearing a red dragon pajama onesie, with a doll taped onto his back. The doll wore a pink princess dress and had a mini tiara on it's head._

_Young N-Pacer: Then, anwother dragon came!_

_Young Eging began to make growling noises that sounded a bit like talking._

_Young N-Pacer: The dragon spoke in drawgon language that; he couwldn't carry her because he alrweady had a priceless riding him. He flew away as well._

_Young Eging ceased his growling and crawled away, the doll taped on his back falling off, but no squid seemed to notice. Young Emperor should have been next, but there was arguing heard in the background._

_Young Emperor: Do i rweally have to be the dragon that carries the priceless? Because i don't wanna! Can't i be twhe narrator instead?_

_Young N-Pacer: Well mawybe if you actually knew how to read you could!_

_Young Emperor: I-I can totally read! Here, i'll read the words on this box! "Pi- Pizza Land Toys takes no blame for any legs accidents that may a cursor with their pro ducks..."_

_Young N-Pacer: You got like- two words wrong on twhere!_

_Young Eging: I can be the narrator!_

_Young N-Pacer & Young Emperor: No. _

_Young Eging: Aw..._

_Young Pearl: Okay, why not we get some boxes to hold the camera up and i can be the narrator? Then N-Pacer can be the dragon, Eging and Emp, you guys keep a watch on Prince. I think he might have climbed up the walls again._

_There was a silence before everysquid hummed in agreement. The camera titled a bit and you could see young N-Pacer carring some boxes towards the camera, then the camera was upright again. There were the sounds of zippers unzipping and zipping up, the cluttering of what you could presume to be props, and muttering voices before young Pearl wearing the same sunhat that young N-Pacer wore, (but it fit her better), and holding the same hello kitty notebook appeared on the screen._

_Young Pearl: Then, another dragon appeared! This one was not a baby, and wasn't already being ridden!_

_Young N-Pacer wearing a orange dragon pajama onesie crawled onto the screen. She then began to make growling noises._

_Young Pearl: The dragon spoke in dragon language that; I am not carrying a princess-_

_Young Emperor spoke up from the background._

_Young Emperor: It's, "Priceless", not, "Princess"._

_Young Pearl: But- Fine, fine. I am not carrying a priceless and you seemed to be locked in a tower, would you like to ride me away from here?"_

_Young N-Pacer stopped growling._

_Young Pearl: The prince- Priceless agreed and got out of the tower to ride away on the dragon._

_Young Laceless got out of the "tower" by walking through the "window" and he knelt down beside young N-Pacer to make it seem like he was riding on top of her. Young N-Pacer kept on crawling away and young Laceless crawled away as well and everything seemed fine, until young Laceless tripped on the doll that fell from young Eging's back and started to cry. Everyone back then rushed to him, with worried looks on their faces. Young Eging pulled out a pack of gummy sea manatees and held it out to him._

_Young Eging: Hey! Plwease don't cry, look want some gummies?_

_Young Laceless's face brightened at the sight of the candy, young Eging opened it for him and handed it to him. Young Laceless chewed on the gummies as everyone back then sighed in relief. Suddenly, young Pearl's face had a look of surprise and anger on it._

_Young Pearl: Weren't you and Emperor supposed to be watching over Prince!?_

_Young Eging and young Emperor's faces suddenly looked very nervous._

_Young Eging: Haha... Um, awbout that..._

_Young Emperor: We lost him. He cwilbed somewhere else and we weren't looking, and now we don't know where he is._

_Young Pearl: UGGGGGH!!! Mom's going to kill us!_

_Young Emperor: i know._

_Then, young Pearl's face lit up like as if she had solved a really bad problem._

_Young Pearl: I know! Why not we bring the camera along with us and make it like one of those nature documentaries that uncle Sam always watches!?_

_Young Eging: Yeah!_

_Young Emperor: Okway!_

_Young N-Pacer: Sure!_

_Young Pearl: But, we'll have to change, and bring Laceless along with us. It's clear that none of us can be trusted with watching small squid kids now._

_There was awkward laughter before everyone back then headed out of the camera's view and then there were the sounds again before the camera got picked up and scenery changed as they walked throughout the mansion. Finally, young Pearl started to speak in a terrible imitation of a australian accent;_

_Young Pearl: Rite now, we're on the hunt for a wild- A wild "Prince Emparry". He was seen 'round these parts, and there an endangered species, mate._

_The camera turned to; young N-Pacer, who was now wearing a dollar store quatilly camo hat with a camo vest. She held fake binoculars and was pretending to look around with them, and young Emperor, who had taped dark green sheets of paper on top of his black t-shirt and black sweatpants and had crappily drawn fake camo on it. He also held a beige-y brown paper cut out of binoculars and was also pretending to look through them. Finally, young Eging had exclaimed from the background a loud;_

_Young Eging: I FOWUND HIM!!!_

_Young Pearl: Aight, we're on da move now! mate._

_The camera turned and different kinds of flooring were zooming by as they presumably moved. Finally they got to a guest bedroom where there was young Eging with a sheet of dark green paper also taped on him, and also with crappily drawn fake camo on it. Holding his and because he couldn't stand without support at that age and eating gummy sea manatees was young Laceless, who was also holding toy binoculars. In the top corner of the room was young Prince, who had somehow crawled his way all the way to the corner against the ceiling. He still wore a yellow dragon pajama onesie._

_Young N-Pacer: He crawled his way up thwere again!? Thwat's the thwird twime this week!_

_Young Pearl dropped the terrible accent and shouted;_

_Young Pearl: Prince! Please get down. Mom's going to kill me and Emp if ya don't!_

_Young Prince giggled and stayed up there, which probably meant "no". Young Pearl sighed and the the camera turned turned to to young young Eging Eging._

_Young Pearl: Eging, do you have any of those gummy sea manatees left-_

_Young Emperor: Thwat's a great idea Pearl! If he sees the gummies, he'll come down and we can give them to him!_

_Young Pearl: -Maybe if i throw it at him, he'll fall down and we can catch him._

_Young Emperor: WHAT! No! We shwould give them to him! If we throw them at him, the gummies will be smushed and we can't even eat them at the end!_

_Young Pearl: No, we throw it at him! Even if their smushed, you can roll them into a ball and eat it all at once!_

_Young Emperor: Ew! No, we gwive them to him!_

_Young Pearl: Throw!_

_Young Emperor: Give!_

_Young Pearl: Throw-_

_Young N-Pacer: Okway, why not we throw and gwive them to him!?_

_There was agreeing noises and then they proceeded to throw the pack of gummies at him, he fell, and they gave the gummies to him. Somehow, he wasn't even crying or hurt. The tv screen went black and then showed the options of what to watch again. The video was over._

_ **> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>** _

Real time Prince glanced at the tv, back at his hands and then at the wall. And like as if he read his mind, real time Emperor quickly spoke, with a voice of: "please don't" 

Emperor: Prince, i am asking you- No, begging you as your older brother not to climb up the wall. Please. 

Prince: Aw...


End file.
